Judi Dench
Judi Dench est une actrice anglaise, née le 9 décembre 1934 à York (Yorkshire) en Angleterre. Biographe A venir... Filmographie Films * 1964 : The Third Secret (en) de Charles Crichton : Miss Humphries * 1965 : Four in the Morning d'Anthony Simmons : l'épouse * 1965 : Sherlock Holmes contre Jack l'Éventreur (A Study in Terror) de James Hill : Sally * 1965 : He Who Rides a Tiger (en) de Charles Crichton : Joanne * 1968 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été de Peter Hall : Titania * 1973 : Luther d'Eric Till : Katherine * 1974 : Dead Cert (en) de Tony Richardson : Laura Davidson * 1985 : The Angelic Conversation de Derek Jarman : Narratrice * 1985 : Wetherby de David Hare : Marcia Pilborough * 1985 : Chambre avec vue (A Room with a View) de James Ivory : Eleanor Lavish, la romancière à Florence * 1987 : 84 Charing Cross Road de David Hugh Jones : Nora Doel * 1988 : Une poignée de cendre (A Handful of Dust) de Charles Sturridge : Mme Beaver * 1989 : Henry V de Kenneth Branagh : Mistress Quickly * 1995 : Jack et Sarah (Jack and Sarah) de Tim Sullivan (en) : Margaret * 1995 : GoldenEye de Martin Campbell : M * 1996 : Hamlet de Kenneth Branagh : Hecuba (version longue) * 1997 : La Dame de Windsor (Mrs Brown) de John Madden : Reine Victoria * 1997 : Demain ne meurt jamais (Tomorrow Never Dies) de Roger Spottiswoode : M * 1998 : Shakespeare in Love de John Madden : Reine Elizabeth I * 1999 : Un thé avec Mussolini (Tea with Mussolini) de Franco Zeffirelli : Arabella * 1999 : Le monde ne suffit pas (The World Is Not Enough) de Michael Apted : M * 2000 : Le Chocolat (Chocolat) de Lasse Hallström : Armande Voizin * 2001 : Poèmes pour Iris (Iris) de Richard Eyre : Iris Murdoch * 2001 : Terre Neuve (The Shipping News) de Lasse Hallström : Agnis Hamm * 2002 : L'Importance d'être Constant (The Importance of Being Earnest) d'Oliver Parker : Lady Bracknell * 2002 : Meurs un autre jour (Die Another Day) de Lee Tamahori : M * 2004 : La ferme se rebelle (Home on the Range) de Will Finn et John Sanford : Mrs Caloway (voix) * 2004 : Les Chroniques de Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) de David Twohy : Aereon * 2004 : Les Dames de Cornouailles (Ladies in Lavender) de Charles Dance : Ursula * 2005 : Madame Henderson présente (Mrs Henderson Presents) de Stephen Frears : Laura Henderson * 2005 : Orgueil et Préjugés (Pride & Prejudice) de Joe Wright : Lady Catherine de Bourg * 2006 : Casino Royale de Martin Campbell : M * 2007 : Chronique d'un scandale (Notes on a Scandal) de Richard Eyre : Barbara Covett * 2008 : Quantum of Solace de Marc Forster : M * 2009 : Rage de Sally Potter : Mona Carvell * 2010 : Nine de Rob Marshall : Liliane La Fleur * 2011 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) de Rob Marshall : Vieille noble * 2011 : My Week with Marilyn de Simon Curtis : Dame Sybil Thorndike * 2011 : Jane Eyre de Cary Fukunaga : Mrs. Fairfax * 2011 : J. Edgar de Clint Eastwood : Anne Marie Hoover * 2012 : Stars in Shorts, court-métrage Friend Request Pending de Chris Foggin : Mary * 2012 : Indian Palace (The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel) de John Madden : Evelyn * 2012 : Skyfall de Sam Mendes : M * 2014 : Philomena de Stephen Frears : Philomena Lee * 2015 : Indian Palace : Suite royale (The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel) de John Madden : Evelyn * 2015 : 007 Spectre (Spectre) de Sam Mendes : Barbara Mawdsley, l'ancienne M (non créditée) * 2016 : Tulip Fever de Justin Chadwick : l’abbesse de Ste Ursula * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) de Tim Burton : Miss Esmeralda Avocette * 2017 : Victoria and Abdul de Stephen Frears : la Reine Victoria Séries * 1966 : Talking to a Stranger : Terry * 1966 : Days to Come : Elizebeth Moris * 1978 : The Comedy of Errors : Adriana * 1978 : Langrishe Go Down : Imogen Langrishe * 1979 : Macbeth de Philip Casson : Lady Macbeth * 1979 : On Giant's Shoulders : Hazel Wiles * 1980 : The Cherry Orchard : Madame Ranevskaya * 1980 : À la poursuite de l'amour (Love in a Cold Climate) : Tante Sadie (Lady Alconleigh) * 1981 : Going Gently : Sœur Scarli * 1981 : A Fine Romance : Laura Dalton * 1983 : Saigon: Year of the Cat : Barbara Dean * 1985 : Mr and Mrs Edgehill : Dorrie Edgehill * 1985 : The Browning Version : Millie Crocker-Harris * 1986 : Ghosts : Mrs Alving * 1989 : Behaving Badly : Bridget Mayor * 1990 : Can You Hear Me Thinking? : Anne * 1991 : Absolute Hell : Christine Foskett * 1991 : James Bond Jr : Barbara Mawdsley (voix de M) * 1992 - 2002, 2005 : As Time Goes By (en) : Jean Pargetter / Jean Hardcastle * 1992 : The Torch : Aba * 1994 : Middlemarch : voix de George Eliot * 2000 : The Last of the Blonde Bombshells : Elizabeth * 2001 : Angelina Ballerina : Miss Lilly (voix) * 2002 : Richard Rodgers: Some Enchanted Evening : interprète de Sixteen Going on Seventeen * 2007 : Cranford : Matilda « Matty » Jenkyns * 2015 : Un amour de tortue (Roald Dahl's Esio Trot) : Madame Silver * 2016 : The Hollow Crown : Cecily, Duchesse d'York (saison 2, épisode 3, Richard III) Réalisatrice * 1989 : Look Back in Anger (TV) Distinctions Oscars du cinéma Récompenses * Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1999 pour Shakespeare in Love Nominations * Oscar de la meilleure actrice 1998 pour La Dame de Windsor * Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2001 pour Le Chocolat * Oscar de la meilleure actrice 2002 pour Iris * Oscar de la meilleure actrice 2006 pour Madame Henderson présente * Oscar de la meilleure actrice 2007 pour Chronique d'un scandale * Oscar de la meilleure actrice 2014 pour Philomena British Academy Film Awards Récompenses * BAFTA Award du meilleur nouveau venu dans un rôle principal 1966 pour Four in the Morning * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1987 pour Chambre avec vue * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1989 pour A Handful of Dust * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice 1998 pour La Dame de Windsor * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1999 pour Shakespeare in Love * BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice 2002 pour Iris Nominations * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1988 pour 84 Charing Cross Road * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1986 pour Wetherby * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2001 pour Le Chocolat * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2002 pour Terre Neuve * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice 2006 pour Madame Henderson présente * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice 2007 pour Chronique d'un scandale * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2012 pour My Week with Marilyn * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2013 pour Skyfall * BAFTA de la meilleure actrice 2014 pour Philomena' Gloden Colb Awards Récompenses * Meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique 1998 pour La Dame de Windsor * Meilleure actrice dans une mini-série ou un téléfilm 2001 pour The Last of the Blonde Bombshells Nominations * Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1999 pour Shakespeare in Love * Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2001 pour Le Chocolat * Meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique 2002 pour Iris * Meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie 2006 pour Madame Henderson présente * Meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique 2007 pour Chronique d'un scandale * Meilleure actrice dans une minisérie ou un téléfilm 2009 pour Cranford * Meilleure actrice dans une minisérie ou un téléfilm 2011 pour Cranford * Meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie 2013 pour Indian Palace * Meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique 2014 pour Philomena Laurence Olivier Awards * Meilleure actrice dans la reprise d'une pièce pour Macbeth en 1977 * LMeilleure actrice dans la reprise d'une pièce pour Junon et le Paon en 1980 * Proposition pour meilleure actrice dans une nouvelle pièce pour Other Places en 1982 * Proposition pour meilleure actrice dans la reprise d'une pièce pour L'Importance d'être Constant en 1982 * Meilleure actrice dans une nouvelle pièce pour Pack of Lies en 1983 * Meilleure actrice pour Antoine et Cléopâtre en 1987 * Proposition pour le meilleur metteur en scène d'une comédie musicale pour The Boys from Syracuse en 1992 * Proposition pour la meilleure actrice pour The Gift of the Gorgon en 1993 * Meilleure actrice dans une comédie musicale pour A Little Night Music en 1996 * Meilleure actrice pour Absolute Hell en 1996 * Proposition pour la meilleure actrice pour Amy's View en 1998 * Proposition pour meilleure actrice pour Filumena Marturano en 1999 * Spécial en 2004 * Proposition pour la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Tout est bien qui finit bien en 2005 Screen Actors Guild Awards * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice 1998 pour La Dame de Windsor * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 1999 pour Shakespeare in Love * SAG Award de la meilleure distribution 1999 pour Shakespeare in Love * SAG Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2001 pour Le Chocolat * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure distribution 2001 pour Le Chocolat * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice dans un téléfilm ou dans une minisérie 2001 pour The Last of the Blonde Bombshells * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice 2002 pour Iris * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle 2002 pour Terre Neuve * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice 2006 pour Madame Henderson présente * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice 2007 pour Chronique d'un scandale * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure distribution 2010 pour Nine * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure distribution 2013 pour Indian Palace * Proposition pour le SAG Award de la meilleure actrice 2014 pour Philomena Tony Awards * Tony Award de la meilleure actrice pour Amy's View en 1999 Décorations * Dame commandeur de l'Ordre de l'Empire britannique (DBE - 1988) * Membre de l'Ordre des compagnons d'honneur (CH - 2005) Voix françaises A venir... Sources * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judi_Dench#Filmographie ro:Actori#Judi Dench Catégorie:Acteurs/Actrices Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Personnes